In recent years, a technology to acquire and manage operation information or information related to security of a work machine such as an excavator or a dump truck is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which, when security data is registered to a construction machine through a server, a portable input device transmits new security data to the server, the server transmits registered data to the portable input device after registration, the portable input device stores the registration data, an administrator or an operator transmits the new security data from the portable input device on the construction machine to the construction machine, the construction machine collates the security data transmitted from the portable input device and security data stored in a controller of the construction machine, and the construction machine performs remote communication with the server to acquire new security data when inconsistency is caused.